Walk Like A Burntout Porn Star
by JustDrop
Summary: When Gaara transfers to a new school, he has plenty secrets of his own. When Neji starts tutoring him, things start to change...from Gaara's job to the very way Neji thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara's POV

Have you ever felt like the world is against you and no matter what you do you're going to be crushed? Well then, congrats. You've taken the first step to understanding me.

I sighed and switched the shoulder my bag was on. Day one of a new school. Yippee. I walked into the throng of people hurrying to grab books and get in a nice chat before the bell rang.

I weaved along the path of potential conversations and assorted cliques. A stern heavy set man stood at the front of the room. I almost groaned. I was early. All of the star students were there, sitting innocently and smugly at the front of the room.

Eyes were immediately on me as the newbie and first before all of the excess students. Their gazes told me everything. I was being sized up. Star pupil, lunch meat, emo, popular? I shuffled down a row and settled into a seat at the back.

At least they didn't turn around to stare.

I pulled out my algebra book and stared blankly at the word problems. My 'work' had kept me from homework. I hated this. School, my job, and the pressure of everybody watching me to see where I would fit in.

"Hey, new kid." A voice said. I looked up. Some total jock or maybe a literary student stood there. A polo shirt, brown pants, and sneakers. Oh, and school books. "What?" I growled. His hair was freakishly long, and his eyes were colorless. He tapped the desk with his finger, like whatever he had to say was terribly important.

Neji's POV

The stupid red-head slouched in my seat. I was about to tell him to scoot, but his aqua eyes ringed with black that screamed emo stopped me. I cleared my throat. "What's your name?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, leaning on his arm. "Gaara" He muttered. I felt a spark of annoyance. Couldn't he even look at me? "Excuse me?" I asked. "Gaara." He said louder, turning back to me and trapping me under his death glare.

He was hot.

I shifted my weight to my other foot. "Well, nice to meet you, Gaara. I'm Neji Hyuga." I said, sliding into the seat next to him as the bell rang. His comment was silenced by the sound of twenty other people entering the classroom in time for class. He mostly gazed blankly at the chalkboard or down at his book, brow furrowed in long, hard thought. I was fooled into thinking he was good at algebra. "Gaara, what is 192.988802 converted into a fraction?" Mr. Rogan asked him. He frowned. "What?" He asked.

I almost groaned. "192.988802 as a fraction." Mr. Rogan said slowly. His short temper was already at i's end. Time to batten down the hatches and hope for the best. He shoved his glasses farther up his nose as Gaara sat there with a blank expression. Mr. Rogan sighed, low and drawn out. This was simple math, and Gaara was a dolt.

"Mr. Hyuga, would you care to share some insight?" He asked, looking out from his glasses in the classic you-know-the-answer-tell-the-idiots expression. "17176/89." I said, numbers running through my head. "Correct." Mr. Rogan said, sternly looking at Gaara. Behind me, I saw Ino roll her eyes. Gaara shrugged, returning an empty gaze to his book. As soon as the bell for next period rang, Mr. Rogan called Gaara over for the Big Talk, A.K.A., your failing.

I hurried to my locker before anything happened that would involve me being dragged back in there. Fiddling with the dial, I carefully put my book back in on the tidy stack and strode down the hall to the gym. P.E. time. In the boy s locker room, I was greeted with steam, sweat smell, and densely packed naked teenage boys. I pushed along to my gym locker, stripping down and shoving my clothes in the locker.

The snickering of jerks brought me back from my routine.

I tugged on my shorts and looked over. It's not like the regular bullies chose just any prey to fuck with. This could be a once in a lifetime event. And the victim, naturally, was Gaara.

Gaara's POV

I tugged on my shirt, thoroughly pissed with my current situation. As soon as I had switched to gym shorts, the mocking began. I had no leg hair. So, obviously to everyone, I must be genetically stunted or a total fag. And, to everyone, I was a total fag. It's not like I could help that I had had baby smooth legs. That growing any hair anywhere but my head was impossible.

So I sat on the bench, thoroughly ignored them, and got my sneakers on. "Are you deaf, emo-boy? Or am I not your type?" He scoffed. I clenched my jaw and tied the laces. "Of course you re not his type. Faggots are drawn to each other and you re not one." Another said. "Or maybe you should just back off." An annoyingly familiar voice said. I looked up to see the shirtless Neji standing there scowling.

The leader raised his hands up. "Dude, we're just messing with him." He said, smiling goofily. He still backed away though. "I don't need your help." I said, narrowing my eyes angrily. It was a major blow to my pride for him to step in like that. "They were eating you alive." Neji scoffed retreating to hell knows where.

I finished and stood up, heading into the gym. My new gym leader was an older blonde woman wearing a pink jumpsuit who told us to 'just call her Marie, young uns' with a huge smile. This might be promising.

I regretted thinking that as we jogged around the gym eight times, did crunches, chin-ups, pushups, and jumping jacks. I was sweating like a horse by the end of it. "Okay, young'uns, get to those showers and get a rinse off, 'cause gym is over!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. I almost clapped with her. My burning calves screamed at me. My boss would be pleased, though. It meant a lot of change.

The rest of the day was a blur of mysterious questions, homework, notifications my grades were low and on the verge of failing, and snide comments about how not straight I was. Like hell it mattered. I had enough on my plate for the time being. Outside, I started the dreaded long walk back to my apartment. "Hey! Gaara!" That stupid voice called. I turned. Neji. Good god, didn't he have something else to do, like honor roll, extra credit, or simply lounging about?

"Gaara, hey..." Neji wheezed as he came to a stop in front of me, hands on his knees. "Yes?" I asked shortly. If he didn't hurry up, I would be late for work. I needed this job. I kept telling Temari I was fine, but I really, really needed this job. "Hey...I have something important to tell you." He gasped. I fidgeted as he stood up right and fixed the color on his navy blue polo shirt.

"What?" I finally spat. I had to go, god dammit. "Starting today, I have to tutor you, because of your grades. We have to clock in seven hours a week. The subjects are math and history, okay?" He asked. "Not okay. I have work today." I said. I really really needed to go, like now. "Well, you know, we really have to. Teacher's orders." He said. I looked away. How could this day get any worse?

"You're driving me." I said, glaring daggers at him. He nodded, and I was led to an expensive looking car. Of course. "Rich and famous? You're on your way." I said sarcastically as I climbed into the back seat and tossed my backpack next to me. Like hell I was sitting next to him. Neji just sighed and clenched the steering wheel hard as he backed out of the school parking lot. This whole tutoring gig was going to suck. 


	2. Chapter 2

Neji's POV

Of course, the first thing he said when we got there was "What the hell?" I bit back a sigh. Why? Why me? The two stories, pure white house was obviously a shock to him. Or rather, a disappointment. "Where are the guard dogs and gates?" He asked sarcastically as slammed the door to my car. My parents would be home from work soon, and hopefully that would mean a release from this tyrant.

I walked up the steps to the porch and pulled out my spare key. "What, no scanners or security measurements?" Gaara asked behind me as I pushed open the door. This could be a long two hours. I led him to the living room, basically a TV, a table, and two dark green couches on either side. I sat down, pulling out our homework. He fell on to the other one across from me, the table his wall. "Right." He muttered as he dug and shoved through his bag in search of his homework.

Ten minutes later, he turned the bag upside down, spilling papers from long finished assignments and stuffed folders all over the table. "Found it." He said, grabbing the papers. I groaned inwardly. This was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

So it was, two long hours of explaing basic information to Gaara until he was beginning to understand even a little bit of what we were currently learning. A low buzz came from his pocket in the last five minutes. He pulled out a beat up phone, standing up, grimacing, and walking away with his back to me.

"Yup...Uh-huh. Yeah, I know. No, I'm just stuck with some ace student teaching me because my grades are sliding...No, I really can't get out of this...I'll be there in half an hour...yup...yeah...I know...bye." He said, snapping the phone shut. Turning back to me, he slid back onto the couch.

I looked down as his gaze bored into mine. "Work." He explained, and then furiously scribbled something onto a piece of paper. "Work." I repeated numbly. In five minutes, I was driving him to the bus stop, because he was oddly insistent that whatever happens, I would not be driving him to work. "Tomorrow after school." I reminded him, and then drove. I still had to meet with a friend.

Gaara s POV

I thought it would never end. Algebra was a creation of the devil. But now, it was work time. And after being with Mister Star Student, I really just wanted to go home. I walked into the studio where my partner already was. "You're almost two hours late." My boss, Alex, commented drily. I shrugged helplessly.

The photographer, Oliver, sat impatiently. My partner, Victor, smirked triumphantly. A photo shoot with Victor would definitely leave me with a serious hard-on. It might even impair further walking abilities.

Ouch.

I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped my pants, walking over to the green screen and couch. His tongue danced on my ear, hand squeezing and stroking, and me doing exactly what the photographer wanted. To be something that pervs would want to look at. I hate my job. I hate my life.

Neji's POV

I rang the doorbell. There was some muffled commotion, banging, clattering, then footsteps hurrying towards the door. My buddy Matt opened the door, panting hard. He had transferred to a school across town a few years back. Because of bad grades. Geez. "'Sup?" He asked, catching his breath. I rolled my eyes. "Hey." I said, pushing past him. "You ll never guess what." Matt said excitedly.

"What?" I asked, heading down the hall to his room. "I totally got a new laptop. You know, since my old one blew up." he said. I pushed open the door. It was a trainwreck, and the black singe marks on the wall was his laptops farewell gift.

"MMMMMMMAAAAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHHH EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!"

Matt cringed. "Hold the fort for me. I may not return." He joked as he hurried out and closed the door. I stood among the sea of decay for a while, and then my neat nature got the best of me. I piled clothes in one pile, junk in another, and dishes on another pile. Since Matt still hadn't come back, I went over into the kitchen and got a trash bag.

Trash in the bag, check. I took the precarious tipping pile of filthy dishes and placed them in the sink, check. I headed back to the room for my final opponent. Clothes. There were fallen piles of clean clothes, and rumpled scattered clothes that had been worn weeks in a row.

I sighed, pushed back my hair, and got to work. First, clean clothes in the drawer. Underwear, pants, socks, shirts. Check, check, check, check. I did a last sweep and started on the dirty clothes. As I scooped up the pile, something hard whacked my arm. "Damn." I swore softly as I dropped it. I pushed the reeking cloths aside and looked at the steel dark grey box.

"You clean like my mom." Matt said from behind me, looking around. "Months of accumulated filth, destroyed." He said, shaking his head. I smiled. He came up and grabbed the twelve-by-twelve-by-six box. "Want to see?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. Hell yeah I wanted to see. It was a locked box that required a key. No duh I would want to see it.

He pulled open his drawer and grabbed a pen. "Watch." he said with a smirk as he watched my confusion. A tiny hole underneath showed, and he stuck the pen through and pushed. The mostly invisibly ply board was pushed up and the key lay snugly. He pulled it out, shut the drawer, and dropped the pen on the floor.

"That bad?" I asked. Matt laughed. "My mom would never let me out of the house again." He said. He stuck the key in and turned. It opened with a little clank. "You're kidding." I said in disbelief. It was porn. Of naked men. I grabbed one from the box and flipped through it. Men, by themselves or in a pair. Erotic poses with rock hard erections. I froze on one page. "Hot, isn't he?" Matt asked excitedly. "I know this guy." I said. "Huh? Whaddaya mean?" He asked.

Red hair. Ivory skin. Even though his eyes were closed, the black around them was a tell-tale sign. "He...he goes to my school." I said. "Holy shit! No way! You got to get him to sign this!" He said excitedly. "I...I don't know." I said hesitantly. The way he was posed...it was pretty odd to see someone I knew like this. Like...wow...

"I'll try." I promised, but headed out. "Where are you going?" Matt asked. "Home. I just remembered something." I lied as I went out the door. "Oh..." Matt said. I ignored the disappointment and hurried out to my car. This was definitely going to change things. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara's POV

I sat on the concrete steps outside the school while I waited for Neji. If I survived day two, I would be lucky. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I suppose. The sound of sneakers behind me made me jump up. "Finally." I said, stretching. Neji had this strange look on his face while he watched me.

It was a look I despised. Pity. "Problem?" I asked, a fleck of anger sparked. The Hyuga just shook his head and trotted down the stairs, jingling the keys to his car. I followed him, shoving my hands in my pocket. A cold wind swept through, a reminder of the winter to come. Copper and red leaves rained down. I shivered for different reasons. Winter photo shoots brought the awkwardness on full scale.

"Soooo...what do you do?" Neji asked. This was going to go a direction I didn't want to go. I shrugged and climbed into the back seat. "Stuff, I guess." I said hesitantly. I was mostly sure being in a porn magazine and fucking people in alleys for cash counted as 'stuff'. "Oh. Well, I have this friend..." Neji started. I didn't like the tone he was using. It was too friendly and made me feel exposed. Vulnerable.

"Yeah?" I said, looking out the window and trying to feign nonchalance. "Yeah. He has something he needs help with and I thought, maybe, we could, um, go over to his house." He said. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. This was a venture into deep water. "Why?" I asked, taking on a harder note to my voice. I didn't want to risk it. It was a well-kept secret of my occupation. One I wouldn't EVER tell anyone. It was embarrassing and dark. "You know, the more the merrier." Neji said uncomfortably.

Neji's POV

I was getting more and more flustered by the minute. It was hard to dodge the question, and I couldn't even look at him without seeing him naked in my head. Damn, this was bad. A thump hit the back of my seat. "No." Gaara said. In the rearview mirror, I could see him cross his arms and look out the window. "You can't tell anyone, okay?" he asked, looking at me. I looked at his eyes.

Embarrassment. Fear. Anxiety.

"Why?" I asked. "What do you mean why?" He asked. He was seriously upset and pissed. "Why do you do it?" I questioned, turning into the driveway. "For the money." He said simply, grabbing his backpack. "I wouldn t expect you to understand. You live in like a huge rich family." He said spitefully as he flung open my car's door.

I hated the way he made me feel like a rich snob. I got out and shut his door, locking the car. He was waiting at the door, looking away. I went to unlock the door, and then found out it was already unlocked. "Oh, shit. I totally forgot that my uncle and cousins are coming over." I said face-palming myself. He didn't comment, but gave me a so what? Face. I opened the door and went in. Hinata was sitting on the couch next to my Uncle. Hinabi sat on the other side of him, hands in her lap as she watched me enter. Father was on the couch with his back to me.

"Who's this?" Uncle asked. His eyes were on Gaara. Gaara was glaring back at him, tightening his grip on his tattered back pack. Father turned around; beaming, then his face fell. "This is Gaara, a student I'm tutoring." I said, saving Father. Father beamed at me, and then turned back to Uncle. I walked upstairs, Gaara on my tail. "Who's that guy?" Gaara asked me in the safety of my room.

"He's my uncle." I said. "He's a dick." Gaara retorted. I tensed up. "Why the hell are you so bitchy?!" I yelled. "Like hell! You would be bitchy to if last night you-" He started yelling, and then stopped. "Nothing. I'm sorry." He mumbled. My curiosity was piqued. "If what?" I asked. "Nothing, I said I'm sorry, okay?" He growled, jerking out his homework.

Gaara's POV

I can't believe how much I almost let slip. I worked through the homework, did it again and again until Neji declared it of a passing quality, and sat on his bed while I did the rest of my homework. "Are you scared?" Neji asked suddenly. I looked up from my Science. "Huh?" I said. "Are you scared? Of opening up?" He asked again. I looked down again as my face began to burn.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked. I was defensive and I knew it, but I was just tired. I didn't want to fight. I wanted to drift away. I didn't want to be wimpy, but I allowed myself the fantasy of confiding in Neji before shrugging. "I don't know." I lied. There was silence except for the scribbling of our pencils. His, a perfect number two sharpened. Mine, a nubby electric green pencil with a band aid keeping it from falling apart and a chewed off eraser. We were so, so different.

"NEEEEJJJJJIIIII! DIIIINNNNNEEEERRRR!" A woman called downstairs. I blinked and looked at Neji. He carefully put a bookmark in his textbook and headed downstairs. I followed him, uncomfortable with the idea of sitting alone in there. The woman had the same clear eyes as everyone else and I realized the lack of colors in the pupils must be hereditary.

"Oh, is Gaara staying for dinner, dear?" She asked Neji. "N-" I started, but he cut me off. "Yes, he is. We were almost done." He said politely. I felt extremely self-conscious eating among the six people. I couldn't remember the last time I ate at a table with other humans. God, I was miserable.

Neji's POV

He was pale, if that was possible on his skin. He flicked his gaze from all of us in turn, watching Father laugh and conversation travel. When he finished looking at us, he'd stare down at his plate for a bit, and then started again. I felt like a five year old, getting fidgety every time he looked at us. It was getting pretty weird.

I kicked his leg, and he jerked, kicking me back. I didn't kick him again, though revenge would have been nice. He ate and looked everywhere but at me. He was the opposite of a model teenager. With that one word, naked pictures of him flashed in my head. Oh god I needed a brain wash.

"So," Father started merrily. "What brings you to Neji for tutoring?" He asked Gaara. I winced. What worse question could he ask? "I was failing so Neji was assigned to tutor me." he said flatly, cutting off any further attempt at conversation. "May we be excused?" I asked Mother. She nodded. I dragged him upstairs. "Could you be any more antisocial?" I asked angrily. His eyes were hollow. "I'm late." He said as equally flatly as he had my father. I cringed.

"Whatever. Hurry up." I said. He moved over to my bed, dumping his schoolwork back into his backpack and heading downstairs. "Thank you." I heard him say to my parents. A moment later, the door slammed. I felt a brief urge to run after him and offer to drive him, but my anger flared up. "He'll walk." I muttered as I pasted on a smile for my relatives. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara's POV

The green screen would project me in the woods in the final picture. I looked away, arms linked behind my head. Stark naked. I was getting tired of standing here. "Okay, sit down cross-legged...that's right...lean forward...put your hands on your knees...smile!" The photographer yelled. I had ditched Neji in favor of work, since I was being threatened with the pink slip.

My phone had already rung five times since I got here, and had left it in my jeans pocket to avoid further distractions. "All right...beautiful...lay down...arms behind your head...look up...put your right leg on your left leg...good!" He said. "That's a wrap." Alex said, clapping his heands and checxking something off on his notebook. I jumped up and pulled on my clothes.

My phone buzzed indignantly again, stating I had missed fifteen calls from a royally pissed Neji. I flipped it open. "Ello?" I asked. "Where the hgell are you? I've tried calling you a hundred times! Damn it, we had something to do today!" He yelled. I wondered what would happen if I went deaf. From the amount of pounding my ears took, it would not surprise me in the least.

"I couldn't miss another day." I said weakly. "Yeah. Damn it. Where are you?" Neji asked. "In the studion. I just finished." I said. I was surprised at how easily I was telling him this. "Yeah. Where is that?" He asked. "Ummmm...in between that hair place and the recording studio left from the school and a right at the Mickey D's." I said uncertainly. I heard him snort over the phone.

"Thanks, Sherlock. Pure genius. I'm coming." He said sarcastically. I closed my phone and went outside. It felt dark outside after the blinding lights. My flinch and squint reflex was completely killed. I sat on he curb and waited until the white car came up. "Come on." Neji said, rolling down the window.

I threw my bag in the back and climbed into the passenger seat. "Is this...friendliness coming from you?" Neji asked in mock disbelief. "Shut up. I'm just tired." I said, keeping the window rolled down as I was hit with the smell of this neighbourhood.

Neji's POV

It felt strange to know that ten minutes ago, Gaara was bare-ass naked and posing for next months article. I shivered and glanced at him out of the corne of my eye. The wind blew his hair back and he gazed at the blurry passing buildings. The scenery around us changed form packed to suburbs, closer and closer to my home.

As I parked, he sighed. "I'll take you home after this." I offered. "Can't. I have an...appointment...with someone." He said slowly and carefully. It struck me just what else he did. It was pathetic and pitiful what he did for cash. He looked at me, half out of the car, then slowly regained that gaurded look.

I climbed out right as he slammed the door on his side, shoving his hands in his pockets and stomping up tp the door. "What's your problem?" I asked while I unlocked the door. "What's yours?" He asked, following me in. "I don't want your pity." He said. "_That's_ what your upset about? Really?" I asked in dibelief. He was upset because I felt sorry for him. Unbelievable. I punched him.

I relished the look on his face: surprise. He fell backwards and scrambled wildly to his feet. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed. "Get a grip! Look, why the hell would I feel sorry for you? Because I care! Okay? I care!" I yelled. There was a silence between us. For a long time we just stood there. I was the first to break the stiff nothingness.

I went over to the couch and sat down, getting out todays homework. I felt him sit uncertainly beside me, grabbing his own copy of the work. It was a quiet affair. Pointing out and explaining where he was wrong, and him erasing it and bending over another piece of scrap paper to try again.

Gaara'a POV

I was stunned as I laft the house. Just absolutely shocked. For a moment, I completely forgot what I had to do. And it was bliss. And then reality came back and told me that someone else would care very deply if I didn't show up. I shouldered my backpack and started walking. Walking to the dark hole where a guy was waiting for me to do what I had to do.

Licking, sucking, biting.

Getting shoved against a wall and pushed to my knees for the big deed. I sighed and switched the weight of my backpack. This was going to be a long long night.

Neji's POV

I woke up drenched in sweat. I stumbled out of bed and staggered around the room getting ready. I looked at my clock and saw two things. One, it was four am. Two, it was Saturday. Sighing, I climbed back to my bed. And the doorbell rang. "Shit." I muttered. I was tired. Who in the world would come at four in the morning. I stumbled downstairs in nothing but my boxer and opened the door.

Gaara stood there, bruises lightly covering his upper arms. His eyes were wide, and I switched from tired and pissed to awake and worried. "What the hell?" I whispered. He walked in, taking our usual greeting as a welcome ticket. "He was just rough. It's not unusual. I-I just thought I could...um...crash here tonight." He said. "'He was just rough'? Who's 'he'?" I demanded. Gaara shrugged, walking quietly up the stairs. "I think his name was Stan or Steve or Shawn. Or something." He said, going into my room.

Oh. A customer. "He hurt you." I said, eyeing the hickies on his neck. "It's no big deal." He said quietly. I sighed. "You can sleep on my bed." I said, and he graciously crawled under the covers. I crawled under after him. "You know," I said softly, "You don't have to keep doing this." He laughed. "There's an alternative?" He asked, rolling over to face me. His smile faded as we stared into each others eyes.

"Yes." We both said at the same time, and laughed.

Gaara's POV

In the morning, something felt different. It wasn't the achy bruises all over my body. The pressure between me and Neji was different. I woke up all in a rush and rolled over,sittting up. I looked over at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. I rolled off the bed and scrambled out of his room, going down the stairs three at a time and hitting the wall. Neji looked up from where he was sitting a thte dinner table. "Hey. Wanna go see a movie?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Sure." I said after a pause. "Good." he said, nodding to himself. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I demanded. "You were tired." He said. It was when people talked like this that made me want to go somewhere and never come back. I didn't really deserve the extra sleep, no matter how refreshed I felt now.

"Hey, I'm leaving soon, so take a shower or something. But don't touch my toothbrush." He said. And just like that, the tension I felt was gone. I searched for the bathroom and thought about the differentthings that could happen today.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara s POV

"What the hell are we seeing?" I asked casually as I looked at the assorted movies playing. "Uh, I think I Love You." Neji said awkwardly. "What?" I asked, looking at him. "What is THAT about?" I asked suspiciously. Neji shrugged. "A girl who is kidnapped by a surgeon who loves her." He said. "That's just creepy." I said with a shiver. "We should stick to the Saw trilogy." I said.

Neji laughed. "Like that's better?" He asked me. "Better than stalkers." I said, shivering as I thought of last night. He looked at me, and I sighed. "You're buying me Skittles." I said. Neji snickered. "Skittles?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Skittles. You have a problem with that?" I asked. "They're just kind of, you know, bright and rainbowy. It seems odd for someone who-" He started, but I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Shut up. Just shut up." I hissed, fury bubbling.

He brushed off my hand. "Gaara, really, calm down. Why would I say something like that in public? People would think I was a total perv." He said. "Ha ha." I said flatly, crossing my arms and stepping back. Neji walked up, getting the tickets. I followed suit and he gave me a quizzical look as we walked in. "What?" I asked after two seconds of uncomfortable scrutiny. "What goes through your head?" He asked.

"Like hell I'm telling you." I said shortly. What the fuck went through his head? "Skittles. Right. Go get six seats in the middle row." Neji said suddenly. I stormed off, emitting a dark enough aura to get everyone from bumping into me. Six seats. Right. I walked towards the middle row, lying on the seats. What better way to save them? I crossed my arms above my head and closed my eyes, waiting for Neji's return.

"What the...?" Neji whispered as he walked next to me. I opened an eye, looking at him. "Six seats." I mumbled, sitting up. He sat down next to me, putting popcorn, soda, and assorted pieces of paper on the remaining four seats. I crossed my legs in the narrow seat, looking at Neji inquisitively. He threw the bag of skittles on my chest.

"There, rainbow boy." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. A jostling group of people came in and sat next to us. I recognized them all from school. There was Ino, determinedly single, Shino, equally single for different reasons, Kiba, still chasing girls, and Sakura who would probably chase Ino to the end of the world. Yikes.

Neji's POV

Boxing Helena was definitely going to be odd. The girl in the car wreck, the surgeon kidnapping her. Her losing her arms. Gaara was antsy through the movie, twitching and casting sidelong glances at the others. I elbowed him. "Don't be ADHD." I hissed in his ear. He gave me a glare but calmed down. "That was soooo sweet!" Sakura gushed as we walked out. "No it wasn't that guy was super creepy." Ino countered.

Shino shrugged at the same time as Gaara. "That guy was no creepy. He made a good decision." Kiba said. Ino squealed and whacked his shoulder. "He should have been more tactful." I said. "He should've never tried with someone who would never have wanted him otherwise. She was forced to him because of her disabilities. He did'[n t really love her." Gaara said darkly.

I saw the unhappiness in his eyes and realized he was sizing up the others as a threat or friend and comparing himself to Helena from the movie. I shivered suddenly as I realized where I stood in his mind. I wasn't sure if I didn't like it. He brooded until Kiba suggested we go out for pizza. I nudged him, and he looked at me, head tipped kind of to the side. "Oh." He said as he caught what I was pissed about.

We mutually agreed on Domino s walking down the street. Gaara gave vague smiles at jokes and nodded at the right times. Good. It was better than being so damn antisocial. Sakura and Ino were the first to go inside, arguing over what should be ordered. Shino looked unbothered and unmotivated. Kiba chatted with me about how he taught his dog to fetch girls.

Gaara stopped dead next to the building. I was mildly annoyed. "Gaara, come on." I called. He walked into the alley. I sighed and went after him. He stood bracing himself against the brick wall while he retched. "That's nasty." I said in disgust. "I don't feel well." He rasped. "You don't say. What's up?" I asked, crossing my arms. Gaara simply shook his head and shoved away from the wall.

Gaara's POV

I do admit to feeling guilty about dragging Neji down. But the movie left me feeling worthless. I could still see everything clearly in my mind s eye. And now at this cruddy space of cluttered trash bags and dumpsters, last nights...activities were flaring up in my mind. Why here? I was a little lightheaded, but I walked into the stupid pizza place anyway. Ino and Sakura seemed to have found some agreement on what to order, because they sat on the couch, smugly grinning.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard Neji walk in and stand next to me. His arm brushed mine, and I looked at him, confused. He wrapped his hand tightly around mine. "I don't feel well. I'm going to take Gaara home and head out." Neji said. There were the usual murmurs, a snicker from Kiba, and then Neji was dragging me out the door and down the street to his car.

"What's up?" He asked. I writhed from his grip, but it was iron, holding me tight. "I had some unfortunate business with someone back there last night." I said awkwardly. My embarrassment was unimaginable right now. Neji's eyes widened. "You mean...last night...there?" He asked. "Yeah." I muttered, looking at the sidewalk. A roll of thunder boomed overhead, warning of rain.

Neji pulled me closer to him. I wriggled in a vain attempt to get out of his grasp. He pulled my head to him, hugging me tightly and releasing my wrist. "Why are you so damn evasive?" He asked me softly. And now I felt the tears coming. I shoved him away, digging the heels of my hand into his chest. "Nothing. Never mind. Can we go?" I asked. I was flustered by his act of kindness and endlessly grateful when he just nodded. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara's POV

The car ride home was uncomfortably silent. But that was sort of okay. Silence meant that I could think which I really needed to do. I leaned my head against the cool glass, watching the lights of the city go by, a yellow black blur. It almost made everything look innocent. Almost.

Neji drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and I hoped silently he wouldn't try to start a conversation. That was honestly hat I didn't need right now. I thought of school, and how I dreaded going back. I looked at Neji out of the corner of my eye, and he caught my gaze. I squirmed and looked away from him.

When he pulled in he sighed and looked at me, pale eyes searing through me. I looked down at my hands and couldn't meet his gaze. "Gaara," Neji said softly. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I already didn't like where this was going. "Yeah?" I asked my voice raspy and my mouth suddenly dry.

Neji's POV

"You can't keep doing this. It's eating you apart." I said. There. It was out. What Gaara did for a living was eating at him, destroying him. If he didn't stop, well...I'd rather not think about it. He could be dead in a dumpster somewhere. He looked up at me then eyes flaring in defiance and offence. "How would you know? What do you know, besides what I do for work?" He snapped.

Yup, I definitely touched a nerve there. "I'm saying, this isn't a job you should have. It could kill you." I exasperated. "Why do you care?" Gaara asked, looking out the window again. And very simply, I knew the answer. I could tell him. He would never tell me. I felt a little lightheaded. "Gaara," I said softly, leaning closer to him, "It's because I love you."

Ahhh, the simple pleasures in life. The sound of his breath hitching, the tears forming and falling silently down pale cheeks, the way he turned to look at me, our faces inches apart. And the soft touch of his lips on mine. I never thought I would be doing something like this, kissing another dude in my car, and liking it. But I was.

Gaara pulled away much too soon by my standards, looking at me. "And there's an alternative?" He asked quietly. It took me a moment to remember our conversation. "Yes. I told you, come live with me." He laughed a little bitterly. "I thought that was a joke." He told me, looking away. "Gaara, please. Just do it." I begged. It was undignified, I knew, but I needed him, I needed to know he was safe at all times.

He hesitated visibly. "And you want me to quit? To come live with you? What about your parents?" Gaara asked. "A and B, yes I do. C, you simply moved in with, like a college buddy." I said. Gaara gave me a small ghost of a smile. "College buddies? So I'm going to college now?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm layering his voice. "If it's in my power, and trust me, it will be, you are going to college." I told him.

Gaara was quiet for so long I wondered if he had fallen asleep. Then, "We should head inside." He said. He looked small, vulnerable. I felt my face heat and leaned back, grabbing my keys and getting out. Gaara looked at me for a long moment before he walked up to the front door briskly and waited for me.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Gaara asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "In my bed, duh." I said, punching his arm playfully. Gaara blushed lightly and sighed. "Why did I expect the couch?" He asked. I chuckled. "Because you don't know how much I'm going to pamper you." I said. Gaara sighed, and I couldn't determine if it was sad or sarcastic.

Gaara's POV

Exhaustion ebbed over me as I followed Neji into his house. The size of it astounded me, but Neji WAS the heir to real money. I really needed to come to grips with that. He jumped up the stairs, and I followed, dragging my feet slowly. "Gaara, hurry up." I heard Neji say, low and somewhat sexy from his room.

I went in to find him sitting on his bed, smirking in an unbearably sexy way. "C'mere." He murmured to me. I moved forward, sitting next to him. He reached around, grabbing the back of my neck and bringing my lips to his, a gentle soft kiss that sent fire coursing through my veins and I gasped.

Kissing was a foreign planet to me, an unexplored territory. This was heaven. The soft mold of his lips against mine held me in a trance. And then his tongue. Oh god, his tongue. The soft wetness that pushed softly against my lips. I opened my mouth for him. And then it was pure, untouched bliss as his tongue slid over mine in the most erotic way I could presently imagine.

I really couldn t think much, everything blended into the white noise of things that did not matter. The only important thing was the brown haired god in front of me. His cool hands massaged the back of my neck, and I melted. The goo where my brain should have been sloshed uselessly and I moaned softly. Not fake for when old men took me home to fuck, not of pain, of pleasure and desire.

Neji's noise was soft, and if we weren't frenching, I wouldn't have noticed it. But it snapped me to some sort of sense and gave me confidence. I kissed him back awkwardly, trying to figure out the mechanics of this, and I could've sworn Neji was laughing silently. I kissed him harder, pushing back.

He growled and pushed back, a struggle that I was used to submitting to. I let him push me down, kissing hard and wrapping my hands around his neck. He eased down, hands on either side of my head, so that our chests were flush together. It was somewhat comforting to know his heart raced like mine was. And then he pulled away.

My disappointment was immediate and crushing. Neji was panting hard, watching me intently. "I think maybe we should stop. I...I need to think." He said. My heart sank slowly, and I simply nodded as I crawled under the covers. My heart jacked up erratically again when he climbed under the covers next to me and wrapped his arms around my chest. "Sweet dreams..." He whispered. Sweet dreams indeed... I thought as I drifted off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Neji's POV

My alarm went off the next morning, reminding me that I had school today. It beeped shrilly, telling me that I had exactly one hour and twenty-five minutes until the bus came. Movement on my left startled me. "Make it shut up." Someone mumbled. I panicked for all of two seconds until I realized it was Gaara. A guilty giddy thrill ran through me at doing something my parents didn't immediately know about. Gaara rolled over; squirming farther into the blankets he had cocooned himself in. I debated waking him up, but then decided it could wait. He looked pretty damn good sleeping, anyway.

Yeah, his face was all flushed and relaxed, half curled, knees pressed to his chest...I swallowed hard, getting out of the bed. I needed to focus. Coming out as being...well, gay hadn't exactly made itself an option yet. Secretly dating Gaara? It was starting to look more appealing by the minute. I walked into my bathroom, stripping out of yesterday's clothes. They were gross and reeked, and I probably should have changed before going to sleep, but changing would have meant getting naked. I was already troubled enough. Just because Gaara had experience in that area didn't mean I did.

I turned the shower on, letting the water warm up. I didn't know what Gaara expected from me. I knew I wanted him to stay. I would never admit it, but it was terrifying not having the slight red head in my sights. I climbed under the hot spray and grabbed for the soap. I hoped Gaara wouldn't ditch. Mentally, I wanted to slap myself. Since when did my whole world revolve around one dude? But honestly, my life before of studying and impressing my father and uncle seemed boring enough to make me want to tear my hair out. Being the heir to a fortune was accompanied by tediously high expectations.

Among those were top notch school grades, behaviors, so on and so forth. Gaara was a welcome distraction from the continuous flow of normality, and I rinsed the soap off, wringing the most of the water out of my hair. Doing so now and thinking of expectations cause me to smirk when I told my father that, yes, I was going to keep it long. He had been displeased for months afterwards, but got over it.

This was good. I hoped to keep Gaara around for a long long time. If he could get over my decision to have long hair, then certainly he could get over my decision to keep Gaara around. I wrapped a towel around my waist, opening the door to the bathroom. Gaara was laying on my bed, head tipped off and a lazy look on his face. So you're finally up?" I teased. "Very funny." Gaara said. "What's up?" I asked, going to my dresser to find something to wear for school. Oddly, everything was disorganized and shoved back in. "You don t want to know. I have contracts to terminate today." He said, hurriedly switching the subject.

"What happened to my clothes?" I asked, searching through the mess for what I had thought I was going to wear today. "I was looking for something to wear. Something clean. But your wardrobe is kind of boring." He said. I looked at him, rolling my eyes. "Maybe you re kind of boring." I said. I felt giddy and teasing at knowing he was still here and on my bed. Gaara avoided my gaze. "Right. So, why do you get up so freakishly early?" He asked. "To get ready. The bus is going to be here in an hour and fifteen minutes." I said. "Ouch. That is too much time.  
What are you preparing for, a trip overseas?" Gaara asked, wincing as though the idea of having so much time physically hurt him. I like to know I have time." I said, grabbing a pair of beige cargo pants and a green polo shirt by green black and red checkered boxers. "Do you move that slowly?" Gaara teased. It was good to know was in some sort of a good mood.  
"Only on days when I'm distracted by certain red haired dudes. No names mentioned." I teased back as I pulled the shirt over my head. I felt a vague discomfort over me as Gaara s gaze slid down to the towel. "I could make you later." He said. It was a fact, but I blushed furiously. "Let's go eat." I managed to say through my discomfort. Gaara simply nodded and sat up, swinging off the bed. I waited for him to leave the room, and then pulled on the bottom half of my outfit.

Gaara s POV

I waited downstairs in the kitchen, a little intimidated by its size and vast emptiness. It was spotless and a mixture of marble and stainless steel, acknowledging the plain whiteness of the walls behind it. Neji appeared downstairs a few moments later, now dressed, and looked at me. Damn, if I didn't make it to somewhere where Neji couldn't see me soon, today would be very long and uncomfortable.

I shrugged at him for no reason and waited. "Toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, or cereal?" Neji asked. "Cereal." I said on instinct. It was familiar, and both a beverage and food. Milk and grain. Neji nodded and I was, to my dismay, presented with more options. "Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes, Cheerios, or Fruity Loops?" He asked. "Lucky Charms." I said, and Neji nodded again, getting out two spoons and bowls.

It was a silent affair of eating, though the look I got from Neji was mildly interesting as I went through my usual habit of removing all of the marshmallows, eating the cereal, drinking the milk, and then eating the marshmallows. I went upstairs to retrieve my previously left here backpack, and returned to Neji. Today was going to be busy and troublesome. 


	8. Chapter 8

Neji's POV

Gaara was careful to keep dome distance from today. I wasn t sure if I was offended, and then remembered that this was school; we had to behave as though nothing happened between us, or there would be rumors everywhere and that was definitely a pain in the ass to deal with. Not to mention the fact that most dudes in this school, were so against homosexuals. I would not think of it as any other word.

If I did, I would freak out. Today was not the day for freaking out. I had a board meeting with the student council, and as president I had to be there and there was a math test today. Which I hoped Gaara would pass. Or did I? If he failed, he would either have to retake the twelfth grade. This would be horrible, considering we were supposed to graduate this year.  
I was definitely going to college, and I wanted Gaara to be going tp. But when the stupid meeting was over, I remembered a little gleefully Gaara was waiting for me. My glee evaporated when I remembered he had had to quit his job and see his land lord today. I swallowed, shouldering my backpack. He had already been waiting for maybe a half hour. I sighed, walking outside to find him sitting on the stairs, eating a chocolate bat, one square at a time.

"Hey there." I said as I walked past him. He jumped, startled, and blushed, shoving the chocolate in his backpack and shouldering it. "You took long enough" he said curtly, but I could see from his eyes he wasn't really annoyed. I shrugged in reply, heading to my car. "Do you need anything from your apartment, anyway?" I asked Gaara as I got in. He climbed in next to me.

"Clean clothes for sure." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure these reek." He added. I laughed, glad to being back to just the two of us. I knew then, with a sudden shock, that I was glad he would be staying at my place permanently. "You do stink." I said, scrunching up my nose and feigning disgust. Gaara chuckled. "You want to make sure?" He teased.  
I knew he was joking, but the unfamiliar chill that ran through me implied something else. Maybe." I said, looking at him. He didn't stink in all honestly; it's as if he naturally smelled of the woods, clean and strangely piney. He rolled his eyes at me again. "You better start driving." He warned, but not really that annoying or commanding. "I don't know about that..." I said, smirking.

"Start driving." he said, a little more firmly. I laughed, starting the car. The good mood hanging in the air sort of died as I drove towards his work. By the time we got there, however, I was flat out fretting over him. "You sure you don't want me to come in with you?" I asked. "I'm not a little kid. I can quit by myself." He said, and I caught onto the annoyance in his voice. "Oaky." I said slowly. He walked into the studio, with a walk I was coming to recognize he had, one that showed off his ass in the best way possible. I knocked the thought out of my head. I was still in the car. I was not going to think those thoughts. But then I saw him naked in my mind, brought on by those damn magazines. And my resolve not to think about his body melted almost instantly.

When he came back out, I forced them away more firmly. Wasn't I straight just last week? No, a small voice in my head said, you had the hots for him before that. I sighed, and he came in. his face was twisted angrily, and I saw his rumpled clothes, the shirt all sorts of twisted, his pants crooked. "What happened?" I asked. He grimaced. "My decision didn't sit well." He said quietly.

I didn't ask him to elaborate, and he didn't. "Can I have directions to your apartment building?" I asked. "Harazuku Lane, building 24003." he said, crossing his arms with a troubled look on his face. I knew where that was, vaguely. I drove slowly as we drew closer. God, this neighborhood had dead people showing up all the time. Shot, poisoned, mugged raped- "We're here." Gaara said gently.

It was surprising, coming from him, but I stopped with a shock. "Oh." I said, looking at the building that really loomed. Two seconds later, one of the windows exploded, and something fell onto the street. It looked like a pot of some sort. I looked at Gaara. "Mrs. Tanuki is throwing things at her husband." He explained. I sighed. "I'm going to feel a lot better with you at my house." I said.

Gaara laughed. "See? You re going to pamper me." He said, chuckling. "Am not." I countered, but Gaara laughed and shook his head, getting out of the car. I unbuckled and his expression sobered almost instantly. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. "I'm coming for this one." I said firmly. "I'm not a little kid. I've lived here for a while, longer then you/. If you re smart, you survive." He retorted. "Gaara, look at reason. You got pushed around last time, for I know you could get stabbed here. Besides, I'll feel better if I come with you." I said

Gaara sighed louder then necessary. "I suppose you won't listen to me, will you?" He said resignedly. "No; besides, it's just a legal thing." I said. "Fine. But I'm talking to him by myself." Gaara said, sending a sharp glare at me. I grinned and climbed out of my car, walking with him to the door. Inside the apartment was dark in desperate need of a pain job and janitor, and I raised an eyebrow at Gaara.

Gaara's POV

He was babying me. And I was letting him. It was simultaneously annoying and flattering at the same time, that he would want to. And that he was insisting that he do it. Neji stated walking towards the elevator, and I snorted under my breath and walked to the stairs. "It doesn't work." I called over my shoulder and heard Neji scurry to catch up with me. Hank, the homeless dude who slept on the stairs, was there today, smelling a little suspicious. "Walk around him. He's high today." I whispered to Neji as I carefully sidestepped the grubby older dude

Neji was most like appalled, but I really didn't care. I wasn t sure if I had mentioned this to him before but it wasn't like I was rolling in loads of cash and he knew it. I couldn t really stay with my dad, and living with any of my siblings was out of the question because they were living at colleges currently.

My landlord s apartment was at the top floor, and it was a long walk up many stairs, which didn't faze mister star student. Neji was oddly quiet when we passed Heather, a whore who thought from time I moved here to take over her territory and got violent. She saw Neji and I saw the look in her eyes come, but cut it down with a sharp glare. "He's not a buyer, Heifer." I said using the nickname I had deemed her.

She glared at me and stuck out her tongue, then retreated back into the shadows. And so at the top floor ensued one of the longest most boring discussion ever with my landlord, who eventually terminated my contract. I was ready to rip my hair out at the end though. Gawd, and I thought I could argue. That man could argue that the sun didn't really shine, but more of glowed. And probably get someone to believe him.

But now it was done. I was officially going to live with Neji. 


End file.
